


nothing else could hold what you are

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Our Finn. He loves hearing that – he’s theirs and no other. That belonging matters to him and he wants them to know.</i> Scenes from a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing else could hold what you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fanningon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanningon/gifts).



> Another addition to my Mad Fat (Queer) Diary series which also includes:  [ trembling way down inside](http://sevendeadlyfun.tumblr.com/post/87218533005/trembling-way-down-inside), [our separate unsteady ways,](http://sevendeadlyfun.tumblr.com/post/89866214335/our-separate-unsteady-ways)  [that's what i'm thinking of now ](http://sevendeadlyfun.tumblr.com/post/91250264035/thats-what-im-thinking-of-now),[ i want to write poems on your skin with my mouth](http://sevendeadlyfun.tumblr.com/post/91379381740/i-want-to-write-poems-on-your-skin-with-my-mouth), [any courage is a fear](http://sevendeadlyfun.tumblr.com/post/91471640100/and-any-courage-is-a-fear), & [except there was love here](http://sevendeadlyfun.tumblr.com/post/93878728605/except-there-was-a-love-here). 
> 
> Title taken from the poem [Honey/Manila Portfolia](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/247134) by Farnoosh Fathi

Standing outside Rae’s door, he hears their soft voices and stops to listen.

“It’s not forever,” Chloe says. “He’ll be back day after tomorrow.”

He can’t hear Rae. Her words are muffled and indistinct. He hopes she’s not crying but he knows she might be. She hates to cry.

“Yeah,” Chloe agrees and his heart sinks at the sadness in her voice. “I s’pose. Lots of uni girls’d give an arm for a shot at our Finn, yeah?”

Our Finn. He loves hearing that – he’s theirs and no other. That belonging matters to him and he wants them to know.

****  
Her lips trail paths of fire down his belly, setting his skin alight. What must he look like right now, Finn wonders, shirt rucked up under his chin and pants splayed open, cock half out. Seeing the pictures later, he thinks he looks like a man on the verge – of what, he don’t know, but of something deep and dark. Felt that way, too, when her mouth closed softly around the head of his cock. 

“Chloe!” Just her name, breathlessly exhaled, breaking the stillness. 

“Don’t stop now,” Rae orders. “This is the best part.”

She’s right. It’s definitely the best.

****  
“What do you mean?” Chloe’s laugh is high and nervous. “You and – Archie?”

Finn shakes his head. “It’s not like that. It were just a bit of fun, yeah? A friendly fumble when we were littlies.”

“That’s not how Archie remembers it,” Rae interrupts. “To hear him tell it, you’ve got the mouth of a king. If only he knew you’ve got the cock of one as well. ”

Finn can feel the heat of his blush. It’s only bothersome because Rae is sliding her fingers across Chloe’s tightly budded nipples and he’s not sure he can spare the blood.

****  
There’s always talk. He’s not up to explaining to Dad why he’s got two girlfriends and he knows Rae’s never talked to her Mum. Probably not been asked, he reflects. A girl with a steady boy and a best mate’s not likely to be pressed about who she loves more. 

He doesn't wonder about her love. She loves them both. He knows because she kisses them both with hunger and seeks the shelter of both their arms when the world is hard and cold (as it so often seems to be). 

There’s talk. He tries not to let it matter.

****  
This is the part he likes best. Waking in the quiet dark hush of his bed early in the morning, both of the women he loves pressed in together with him safe and sound. He likes to fuck and there’s no mistake, but something about this – the soft quiet among piles of pillows and blankets – makes him happier than he can say.

It’s the little things – Rae’s hair sliding through his fingers, Chloe’s breath warm on his neck. It’s the surety of knowing, absolutely knowing, that he’s loved. In this press of bodies is everything he'll ever need. This is home.


End file.
